Sheryl's Love Second Coming
by yorushihe
Summary: Sheryl really shouldn't feel depressed on the day her two best friends were getting married, and it really shouldn't have been surprising that the last person she thought would be there for her, was there to hold her when she needed most. Sheryl/Blair (Brera) - Warning, M rated.


Meh.. Had this sitting idly in my HD for years.. aha! So I thought.. why the heck ain't I posting this?! Macross Frontier deserves some luv! And let me tell you, I fell in love with Sheryl/Blair pairing and think they should have got together in that awesome anime.. seriously I cried.. then again I was PMSing, which explains my sad attempts at a lemon.. fagfygdys ENJOY!

**Sheryls' Love Second Coming.**

Sheryl Nome tightened the grip she had on her earring. The only thing she had last from a family she couldn't remember. Sky blue eyes were observing the ceremony with utter sadness.

For this was the day she lost Alto completely…

It was a fair battle, she could say that she wasn't regretting anything. She used all of her weapons to seduce the androgynous pilot, but in the end, innocent, small Ranka snared him from right under her nose…

Perhaps not…

Closing her eyes and trying her mightiest to not let the tears out, Sheryl's grip on her earring became so hard blood started to drip from her closed fist.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Ne, Alto-kun, would come with me to check this out?" Ranka asked with a large glittering smile, imaginary flowers dancing around her face as she angelically stared at Alto. It's been a month after Frontier, the human Colony Ship crash landed on the Vajran planet. The Alien creatures welcomed their ship, and only their ship, because of all the damage they unknowingly caused.

The Frontier humans had to thank their lives to Ranka and Sheryl… Their song reached into the Vajra consciousness and they are able to communicate with them. Since then, the large Colony is slowly being repaired to continue its journey, with the help of the Vajra, it was a fast and satisfying pace.

Zone after Zone, Frontier was being reconstructed. Humans and Vajra relationship got better and everything was looking good… Except…

"Alto! You promised to do that stunt during my show! We need to practice together to make it per-fect" Sheryl sang, crossing her arms under her breasts to make them bigger and attract the gaze she longed to her boson… Alto didn't disappoint her and blushed warmly at being caught staring. She smirked victoriously over his shoulder at a fuming Ranka.

"But Alto-kun! I need you to come with me! Its Ai-kun's family!" Ranka's eyes started to tear a little as the two female struggled over the poor Ex-Kabuki actor. Blair, who was keeping silent until now, hesitantly opened his mouth.

"I can go with you if you want to, little sister" Sheryl did a mental victory dance, smiled brightly at the green haired Cyborg – making him stare suspiciously at her – and grabbed Alto's arm dragging him away.

"Then its decided!" She called happily, clinging to his arm and gaiting away from the Look Out they all were. "Ranka-chan can go with her brother, and you can come with me!" Alto looked a bit hesitant as she dragged him, but Sheryl simply tossed her hair back and kept walking.

Behind her, Luca, Nanase and Klen shook their heads… they were aware of the two Songstresses' war, and were all so amused by it.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Alto~ I made this for you-" The words choked her as she barged into the room and saw Ranka feeding Alto a hearty piece of chocolate.

"Sheryl… Ranka already made me eat all of her chocolate, I'm sorry, I'll eat yours later…" Alto said with an awkward smile, that almost blunt manner of his was going to be the death of her one day, Sheryl came to this conclusion… but it was a good thing, that the actor didn't wear masks in real life like he did in the theater.

"I-I see… you're refusing the wonderful and legendary Sheryl Nome Chocolate!" Sheryl cried emotionally, her confident persona butting its head while inside she was cursing Ranka to the roots of her green hair. The Strawberry Blond woman made a "U" turn, swishing her hips and left the room. Ranka had a gleam in her deep maroon eyes while Alto looked uncomfortable.

Sheryl strolled through the corridors of their school with her head held high, many boys cat-calling after her and crying for her attention – and her chocolate – that she spent the morning slaving in the kitchen for – made nothing to cheer her up.

Reaching the parking lot where a limo was already waiting, Sheryl found a strange surprise. Blair Stern, Ranka's older brother was standing near her ride with his arms crossed and a perturbed expression on his face.

"It is uncomfortable to see my sister courting someone…" The Cyborg spoke softly. Sheryl's eyes narrowed. He was up to something. Blair sighed tiredly, blinking his sharp burgundy colored eyes. Sheryl could still see the ugly scar that marred his forehead, where the Mind Controller rested…

Blair proved to be quite a surprise to all of them…

Not exactly as out going as Ranka, the tall, lean man was a little rough around the edges and clearly didn't know how to deal with Ranka and her friends… but he was trying his hardest to understand what became of his sister, and everyone was helping too! Sheryl chuckled, attracting a curious stare from him.

"We are both vying for him, and none of us will admit defeat until he belongs to one of us" Sheryl spoke with pose, strangely comfortable with the usually silent Cyborg. "Of course, I am telling you this so you can comfort Ranka-chan when she loses!" She concluded with a flourish.

Blair simply blinked.

"You… are peculiar" He admitted slowly. Then he lowered his head and sighed again. Sheryl took that as a dismissal and pranced to her car, where the driver was giving the green haired Cyborg a distrustful glare.

"Hold on a little bit more" Sheryl asked the driver as she remembered something. Before entering the vehicle, the blond produced from her purse a small rectangular box, delicate and white colored, with a big red ribbon tied to it. "Hey, Blair-san…" Sheryl called him. His eyes shone purple in the light… a shiver ran through her spine, but she ignored it. "Here, you can have this" Winking cheekily, Sheryl tossed the chocolate box to the Cyborg, who caught it in his hands and stared a long minute at it. Sheryl didn't wait for a response, as soon as she saw the box nestled in his hands, she skipped into the car and ordered the driver to burn tire as they went away.

"Thank you" Escaped Blair's lips as he watched Sheryl make her way out of the school.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"This is so much fun!" Ranka jumped up and down, her bangs were all messy but she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah! It is nice to have a break once in a while" Nanase agreed with a healthy blush upon her cheeks. Her face was now marred by a jagged scar that ran from the left side of her forehead to behind her ears, but she hid it well with her purple hair… there were possible plastic surgery to get it removed, but Nanase wanted it, it meant that she survived when so many others perished, and she was almost proud of it… if only it wasn't so ugly…

"Nanase-san…" Sighed the young-looking man next to Nanase. Luca confessed his love for the fashion designer, but she told him his feelings were one sided… it wasn't a total rejection, for she gave him the chance to sneak into her heart. Luca was happy with it, and it was fun to watch him court her.

They all decided it was time for some vacation and together with the SMS crew, they went to a particularly beautiful beach on the Vajra home planet. Kathy and Ozma were around somewhere making out like a pair of teenagers, Luca was trying to impress Nanase with his prowess as a fisherman, and the gentle girl was humoring him with a blush on her cheeks.

Sheryl roped Alto into helping her get ready to face the sun, which included passing sun-blocker upon her skin and preparing her bikinis… Alto, not having time to decline and also quite flustered, was an easy prey…

From the sideline, the green haired siblings sulked… for different reasons… Well, Blair was always sulking, while Ranka…

"Ah! Alto, you forgot that part!" Moaned Sheryl… she was draped over a towel while Alto applied sun-blocker on her skin… Ranka's eyes darkened. Blair looked on worried for his sister' sanity…

"Sheryl-san is beautiful and confident…" Mumbled Ranka, oblivious to the increasingly alarmed look Blair had now. "She uses her body to seduce Alto-kun… Would he pick her because she has the bigger breasts?" brooded the songstress. Frowning when Sheryl, forgetting all about modesty, hugged Alto's head to said big breasts. Ranka looked down to her undeveloped body and raised a hand to her chest.

"You are perfect the way you are" Blair's quiet voice broke Ranka out of her gloomy thoughts, he was blushing so lightly it was almost impossible to see. "If he picks her because of such shallow motives, then he does not deserve you anyway" The big brother in him had his mental fists firmly planted on Alto's face… it was hard sometimes to care for someone as he was trying to do to his sister, and consequently her friends, mostly because his emotions were erased during the process that took away part of his humanity.

Consequently, the blush on his cheeks got darker.

Ranka smiled fondly at her recently discovered brother and sneaked an arm around his waist, hugging him slightly.

"Thank you big brother, that made me feel better" It didn't stop her from glaring daggers at Sheryl though…

Unknown to her, Blair was also glaring daggers, but at Alto.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_Sheryl moaned as warm hands caressed her body. A breath was tickling the skin behind her ear, stealing her own breath away. Possessive lips captured her own in a heated kiss, tongue entering her mouth extracting another moan from her. Those hands hadn't been idle though, soon she found herself free of her shirt and large hands were making her knees pudding by playing with her breasts and caressing her flat stomach. _

_Her tongue was kidnapped from her mouth and was being suckled at, barely able to breath, Sheryl managed a mew of pleasure and the male above her pressed her body against the bed using his own. Warmth beyond anything she ever knew was coursing through her veins, heart about to soar so hard it was beating. She was being possessed, consumed by this man, and could only moan more as he bent her knees around his waist and pressed their bodies together. Skin against skin, mouth on mouth, breath mixing. She could clearly feel him as she relaxed her thighs and crossed her ankles around his body._

_The face of her possessor… she couldn't see it…_

…

Sheryl woke up sweaty and needy… Face red and wanton… she grimaced, feeling the wetness between her legs and resisted the urge to shift her thighs together to cause the friction she so needed.

Right now she was left wanting something from the dream she just had, something that had been impossible for so long, but now was within her reach…

Yes, Sheryl Nome was an innocent in that matter… she may play around, but it was all her playing Diva. From her early childhood in the slums of the Galaxy Colony Ship, then being "rescued" by Grace and hailed as a pop star, her schedule always so tightly fit that she had no time for more than a casual Coffee with any suitors that she may have been interested at… and it wasn't as if she _actually_ got interested usually. In her eyes, all men saw her as the Galaxy Fairy, a Diva, a prize and the Idol Sheryl Nome, not as the lonely woman she was in reality.

That was until she met that daring pilot who swept her off her feet in the middle of a concert.

Alto never had to step on eggshells around her, he wasn't trying to please her so he could win her favor, he was simply _him_. Apparently innocent, simple Alto, charming Sheryl with his heartfelt ways and his love for the sky… She remembered when she was a little girl, and when she looked up at the sky, imagined what would be like to have wings and be able to fly… In that manner, she felt connected to Alto… that's why she understood him so much.

It was also because of that understatement, that she knew he was in love with Ranka. Sheryl loved Ranka too… the light hearted, bright eyed and smiley girl… it was impossible not to like the other artist.

Quite bothered with her aroused state and not feeling the bit sleepy because of it, Sheryl got out of bed and wrapped her now cooling body with a long coat she left hanging by a table near her bed. Putting on a pair of sandals, Sheryl left her apartment for a small stroll, trying to clear her head.

She still ached deep inside herself, waiting for closure that would not come tonight…

"What… are you doing out this hour?" A low scratchy voice startled Sheryl out of her musings, she was making her way walking slowly alongside the street. Looking up at the sky, it was still visible the large crack left by the huge battle a few months ago, along with a couple of flying Vajra who were curious about the humans on their planet. A red Alien soared right on top of Sheryl, able to feel the Bending Waves she now controlled too, smiling, Sheryl sent a pulse of recognition to the Vajra.

"Clearing my mind" She responded in turn to the other being near her. Blair Stern was watching her down from the top of the building, arms crossed and face emotionless. The Alien moon made his green hair shine silvery, and contoured his lean body well… Sheryl blushed a little as she realized she was shamelessly checking him out and smirked at her own silliness. He should feel proud that she, Sheryl Nome, was showing him a slight of attention, yes.

"You should go back" The mysterious man muttered, jumping down the building so easily it seemed he was merely stepping down. Sheryl raised an eyebrow when her other companion, the Vajra, shifted too. The huge Alien life form represented a single "brain cell" of the Vajra, she learned, and because of the bacteria infection in her womb, she too was part of this network…

"I don't feel like going back right now" Sheryl mumbled and snorted un-lady like, a tad too bitterly for her own good. "That apartment was depressing me…" And the memories of that hot dream wouldn't let her sleep so soon too. "What are _you_ doing out this hour?" Sheryl asked back, the corner of her lips raising into a small smirk.

"I don't have to sleep as much as you humans" Was the cold, un-feeling answer. Somehow, his words shook Sheryl to her core, and when a breeze passed them by, shivers ran through her body. Peering at his face a few meters away from her, Sheryl was startled by the acceptance she saw there… He was what he was, and he didn't regret it…

All to protect Ranka…

Ranka… Ranka… Ranka…

Everything because of that lovable half-pint…

Sheryl had to fight back the bitter feelings threatening to overtake her. But was a little useless as her dark side kept pushing up reasons to hate Ranka… but Sheryl didn't hate… it wasn't who she was… but… to see the career she carefully constructed throughout the years, mixing tears, blood and sweat as pavement to get where she was now thrown away because the people had a new idol was maddening… To see the first man she ever loved fall for the other girl was bitter-sweet…

Ranka saved her though… Sheryl was supposed to be dead now… the Infection she got when a little girl from a failure caused by her grandmother was lethal… even if it was hard to be contaminated by it… The bacteria infection flourished in the host's brain and slowly killed them… unless they were moved somewhere else… Ranka made the Vajra bacteria in Sheryl's brain migrate to her womb, saving the blond's life.

"Tell me your story" Sheryl half demanded half asked. The Cyborg just stood there, staring absently at the night sky and the floating red forms of their planetary hosts. Then, slowly, Blair began to walk away… shaking her head and not feeling like being left behind, Sheryl decided to press and followed him.

"… I don't remember much about my childhood…" The soft spoken words were barely audible to the blond woman. Sheryl kept a somber expression as she walked beside him, his gait purposely smaller to allow her to follow. Together, they made their way around the Colony. "… I remember Ranka, and our mother's voice singing for us…" He paused, unsure. Sheryl was silent though, not wanting him to stop. "Ranka loved to sing back then, too… then one day, we were attacked by the Vajra… they felt Ranka and came to rescue her…" The irony made a bitter smile blossom on Sheryl's face.

All the war against the Vajra was because of a misunderstanding… they couldn't understand how humans acted as autonomous beings on their own, since their whole community acts as one big conscience… to them, Ranka belonged to their net, not the humans'… It was all clear now, they understood the singularity each person had and accepted it.

"…I pushed Ranka into an Escape pod, while I went to try and save our mother… But it was too late… the ship was destroyed as soon as Ranka was safe… I… I was rescued by a Galaxy scientist, barely alive… Between life and death, it was lonely… when I woke up, I was like this, not human, not a complete machine… my heart still beats, and that comforted me for a while" His soft voice captured Sheryl and wrapped her in his tale. Closing her eyes, she could see the boy, scared, confused… There was something nagging at her though, something she knew but couldn't remember…

"I held no memories of who I was, save for the silver harmonica and a few notes to a song long forgotten by the Universe…" His eyes were tight around the edges, his fists curled into themselves. "Grace O'Connel used an implant in my brain to control me… I was a puppet with no life of my own… my only purpose was to serve, and I felt happy to do it… Until I heard Ranka's voice again…" The _you should know the rest now_ was implied in the way he finished his story. Sheryl hugged her arms close. Feeling cold and lonely all of sudden.

She wanted to go back to her apartment now, find in her fridge that bottle of Champagne and drink away her awareness until she ended passed out on the sofa. At least she would be warmed.

"I want to go back now" Sheryl muttered, breaking the silence. Blair nodded once, before staring at her thoughtfully. Not a minute later, he was gone from her view… shaking her blond locks away from her face, Sheryl began the long track back to her abode.

The Vajra from before made a low whining sound, to which Sheryl responded with a hum and another Bend Wave burst… it was easier to control now, and she could understand a few things the Aliens communicated now too.

"_I'll be fine"_ She sent to the collective awareness through the power coursing in her body.

"_We-I-we ho pe-pes_" She received back. (we-I hope)

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Sheryl-san got hammered…" Ranka commented, worried about the older woman who was groaning and wooing the malesies of a hangover. An empty bottle of expensive champagne rolled up under the hand of the Songstress. "Is she going to be ok?" An anguished moan of pain answered the green haired artist. Alto had a perplexed tick on his cheek as his brother smiled amusedly down at the blond.

Strangely enough, Sheryl and Alto's brother Lao understood each other during her stay in the Saotome house hold, so when Sheryl failed to appear to a meeting over tea they had planned, Lao got worried and called her, only to receive a rude rebuke as the pained blonde contorted on the sofa. Even more worried, Lao called Alto to come and check Sheryl to see if she was fine, Alto called Ranka, who called Nanase, who called Luca… who was kind enough to bring a bottle of Pain killer…

"She must have felt lonely… poor Sheryl-san" Nanase concluded with a small frown, taking in with her eyes the pitiful picture the strawberry blonde woman made. Alto shifted uncomfortably… if she ever felt lonely, Sheryl would usually call him up and ask for him to come, and Alto would come and console her like always. Ranka noticed this and smiled bitterly. Worried about her friend and jealous of her love-interest's reaction.

"Give her the pain-killer and leave her to rest" Luca spoke, the voice of reason in that time. Alto nodded and went to Sheryl's kitchen in search for a glass of water… it wasn't lost on Ranka the easy way with which he moved in the blonde's home, he must come over often… Pain blossomed in her chest for a moment, before Ranka got hold of herself and decided to counter-atack…

"I heard lots of water helps" Nanase added, smoothing Sheryl's clothes that shifted, showing more skin to the males than was proper… well, Sheryl wasn't the prime example of property anyway.

Alto reappeared with the water and took a pill from Luca, helping Sheryl drink both, then helping the blond into her bed.

The quartet then tip-toed out of Sheryl's apartment, muttering and talking about what could have happened to the Songstress…

"Alto-kun, how would you like to come with me to Nyan Cafe? I can cook you something! Just like before!" Ranka smiled up at the stoic pilot, trying to ease his mood. Alto paused a little, then nodded to Ranka's suggestion.

"Sure" Responded the dark haired man. Nanase nudged Luca lightly and motioned at the pair…

"I think I know why Sheryl-san was feeling lonely now…" The glasses wearing girl muttered to her boyfriend sadly. Luca nodded, agreeing with her.

"'_Where is your love_?'" Luca whispered back. "Alto needs to find out who he loves most… both of them are suffering because of this…" he said, mentioning about Ranka and Sheryl.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"My grandmother used to take me to her lab, because my mother wasn't the best caretaker around… I was too young to remember much of that time, but it was then that I got the V-virus… My grandmother and her team were researching a new life form… now I know they were researching the Vajra, in search of a way to make Jumps more easily. It was then that I got this earring, as a gift from my mother…"… fingers played with a strand of blond hair "There was an accident, an explosion that shook the laboratory and made me fall. The subject they were studying escaped and was trashing the lab, killing the scientists… When it was finally contained, it wasn't without consequences… when I fell, I got hurt on a shard of glass from the containment tank of the creature… I got more than a few easily erasable scars then" Sheryl drunk from her alcoholic bottle with a big swing. She coughed a few times, scrubbing her aching eyes and the strange wetness from her flushed cheeks.

"My family was killed that day too… I was taken to the hospital and they stitched me up… I wasn't their most important patient that day, I heard there was another attack at another sector, and that there were a few more survivors" It clicked in her half-sober head that those survivors may have been Grace and Blair too "So they sent me out of the hospital and to the streets… I spent months living in the streets… someone ought to take pity on a dirty and hungry little girl, but all they saw was a pest, a small rat dirtying their perfect lives… There were others like me hiding in the alleys too, a whole festering group half living in the trash and slums, I fought for rotten food and for drops of water… I looked through the windows and spied on the life of those perfect families… a father, a loving mother and a happy child, longing every second of it that my own father would come back and take me, or that my mother hadn't been killed." Yes… Sheryl took a deeper swing directly off of her bottle's mouth.

"Then, one day when my hopes were almost gone, _she_ appeared. Grace… she knew who I was, she knew my grandmother, yet she never told me a thing… she took me to a hospital where I spent months in a coma… then Grace took me in and had me trimmed into the perfect girl, years later, all my scars were hidden and I was content in doing what Grace told me to, I always wanted to be free, always wanted to be unchained from everything and do whatever I wanted to. Grace heard me singing to this wish" Sheryl smiled darkly. "And soon she wasn't my savior anymore, she was my assessor and agent, I worked hard, sang until my throat burnt and my voice roughed, battled hundreds of others who wanted my place and wrote my name using my own blood… all while fighting a mysterious disease that was eating away at my health." Her hands now rested on top of her low stomach, a little under her belly-button, right where her womb was.

"I was never aware that I was a mere tool. Grace had it all planned, she used me to get into this Colony, this one Colony that she knew was in direct route to this very planet we now are, all because she wanted power" her vision blurred "When I lost my usefulness to Ranka, I was as good as dead… and I was really going to die, I could feel as my life, everything I was and would ever be dripping from my fingers, no matter how much I clung to it, I was _dying_, and was terrified of it… no one could understand my fear… but Alto tried… he saw me, saw the real me… Sheryl Nome hidden under the banner of popularity, and he opened my eyes to others… Ranka-chan, Lao-san, Michel-san, Nanase-san, Luca-san and so many others… I think, including you" When Sheryl's eyes closed in exhaustion, Blair rose from his position against the wall.

He spied the blond woman passed out on the colorful couch and sighed tiredly. Crouching at her feet, he gently removed her sandals before leaving through the opened window, closing it behind him with a soft click.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Alto-kun… I-I love you, I really do… And I know I am not the only one in your heart, but I wanted you to remember my feelings for you" Ranka said with a murmur, against Alto's chest. He had his arms hesitantly around her, and was embracing her like a fragile porcelain doll. His eyes were darkened by the setting sun shadow, but from her position hidden behind a pillar, Sheryl could see the tears glittering down Ranka's cheeks.

"Ran-Ranka…" Alto trembled a little in the smaller girl's arms. Sheryl clutched her purse so hard her knuckles were white and stretched painfully. She could feel it, Alto's feelings changing and changing… what he felt for Sheryl was changing and what he felt for Ranka was growing.

It was painful, very painful.

Voice lost, the blonde closed her eyes and ignored the stinging in her eyes that spoke of tears… she was a grown, strong woman, she would not cry for… for… something as stupid as love.

So she blissfully lost the scene when Alto leaned down and kissed Ranka, tenderly, cradling her face with care and love… To him Sheryl was a dear friend, he loved her, the one who guided him to a bright huge sky so he could fly… but he didn't _love_ her with the passion Sheryl wanted him to…

Her body slid down the wall. All that was left from Sheryl Nome after her defeat was a quivering mass of sobbing female. A broken heart and equally broken dreams. Her wings were clipped at that moment, and she never felt more alone…

It was like she's been dragged back to her childhood hell… watching windows and envying the loving families, feeling the biting cold wind burn her skin and crush her hopes.

Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone… Sheryl chanted in her head… She lost… lost… lost Alto, the reason why she was singing now to the smaller girl, a year her junior… Alone and lost. Sheryl trembled and curled into herself, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Crying uncontrollably and just letting her heart break even more. No one would come for her, no one knew where she was, and no one cared… Alto had Ranka, Luca had Nanase, Lao had his Kabuki…

"Why… are you so sad?" A voice pierced the dark gloom she was immersed in. Low and rough, as if its owner never spoke much. Her blurry vision couldn't make much, but she could see the color green and purple… Blair … Blair was there, witnessing her heart breaking and the loss of her sanity, and he had the gal to ask her _why_?

Not finding her voice, Sheryl screamed in anguish, high, full of hurt and pain she screamed until her throat could take no more, then she screamed again.

Responding to her pain, a horde of Vajra surrounded the garden they were in. Ranka and Alto long gone after Ranka's confession, leaving the blond hidden behind the pillar… They weren't as big as their adult form, but still were as large as cars as each sent their own support for her.

"_Be-Be Fi-i ne-ne_" They sent. Showing they were there. Blair knelt beside her and without a drop of hesitation, held her against his chest, humming the beautiful song he often played on the Harmonica. Sheryl closed her eyes and relished in the fact that she wasn't alone, after all. _He_ was there, taking her in his arms when he didn't have to, and all the Aliens too, singing their companionship to one of the two strange humans who were also part of them.

"He choose her" When she calmed down enough, Sheryl spoke hoarsely. It was more than just losing the one she loved, it was losing the one who gave her a new meaning to live. She was already mourning the days she would have to see them happy together whilst she stayed alone… no… not so alone. There were arms hugging her to a warm chest, and there was a heartbeat in that chest that hummed to her a lullaby.

"Shhh" And they continued to hum.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Sheryl Nome tightened the grip she had on her earring. The only thing she had last from a family she couldn't remember. Sky blue eyes were observing the ceremony with utter sadness.

For this was the day she lost Alto completely…

It was a fair battle, she could say that she wasn't regretting anything. She used all of her weapons to seduce the androgynous pilot, but in the end, innocent, small Ranka snared him from right under her nose…

Perhaps not…

Closing her eyes and trying her mightiest to not let the tears out, Sheryl's grip on her earring became so hard blood started to drip from her closed fist.

"I do" She heard loud and clear the voice of her dear friend Ranka, while the green haired girl answered to the vows her fiancé said before her…

Ranka was beautiful. Dressed all in white with her large burgundy eyes bright and sparkly, full of happiness and love. Then, then there was a kiss. Alto too was dressed in white, but it was his SMS uniform. He was so handsome now, Sheryl's heart throbbed within her chest…

"Are you ok?" Someone breathed in her ear making shivers dance up her body. Sheryl turned her face to stare at the man beside her… Her eyes were bright with so many unshed tears as she looked at him, cheeks red and puffy, and lips swollen from biting them too much… Blair sighed and shook his head, lowering it so his bangs could hide a blush riding on his cheeks.

"I-I-I always cry on weddings…!" Finally sobbed the blonde, releasing her death grip on the earring and wincing as her wound met the fresh air, stinging her flesh… Blair sighed again and delicately took her hands on his bigger ones, carefully studying the cut before releasing her hands slowly.

"Its shallow, it should heal soon" He breathed, making Sheryl stare dubiously at him. "I wasn't the one to take her down the aisle…" Blair brooded slightly, making Sheryl feel a bit better, enough that a smile cracked on her face. The one who took Ranka to marry Alto was Ozma, the man who was more like a father to Ranka than their own father had been.

"Do you think that if I ask nicely enough, he'd do the same for me too?" Sheryl asked with a bit of cheek, regaining her posture and rubbing the tears away from her eyes. The effect her question had on the male disappointed her a little though… it was so hard to make the Cyborg flustered that the blonde took it as a personal challenge.

"It looks like it's over" Brera shifted, a little stifled inside this formal wear he wasn't used to. Although he looked very handsome in his Tie wear, attracting more than a few pair of feminine eyes to check out his washed out appearance. He offered his hand to the blond Songstress though, aware of her wound.

Sheryl accepted his hand, and together they made their way to where was being held the Wedding Reception.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Warning, Lemon**

"Do… do you still think of him?" His soft, low voice caressed her ears as he stood in her apartment, after escorting her back from the party. He stood there, at her door, so close to her that she could feel the heat of his skin.

"Sometimes…" Sheryl admitted, but she felt like being honest. "It's been a year, now this love is nothing more than a good memory for me, I don't _love_ him anymore, but I do care for him" Her eyes ran away from his bright purple ones… "I see him as nothing but a good friend, a brother I never had, even if I can't help but wonder what could have been, had he chosen me" Her face lowered as she blushed.

Fingers laced under her chin forced her eyes to meet his.

"I love you" Blair said bluntly, taking Sheryl by surprise. Blue eyes widened as he looked even more solemn. "You see me as _me_, not as a machine, not as an enemy, not as a monster…" She understood that all too well… Sheryl kept silent as his gaze held her prisoner. "I enjoy being with you, I like your smile and I want to see you happy, always" He continued slowly, getting closer to her face. "_I love you"_ He repeated, now demanding an answer… His lips were but a width away from hers, so Sheryl stood on her tiptoes and mended their lips together.

He was warm and strong as she leaned on him for support. Separating for a second so she could peer into his eyes, Sheryl found herself weak kneed by what she found. The purple was dark and all consuming, he was focusing entirely on her it was scary and exciting. When she just stood there after answering his demanding confession the way she did, the Cyborg got a little impatient and with his hand still under her chin, he kissed her this time.

Sheryl almost crumbled to the floor if it wasn't for the arm that sneakily went around her waist, holding her body up and pressed against a very masculine one. She felt a tongue nudge her lips and opened her mouth eagerly to make the kiss deeper. A hand traveled from her face to the base of her neck, fingers pulling on her hair and making her moan with the painful yet pleasurable sensation.

Now controlling the kiss completely, Blair brought Sheryl even closer to him, sharing in her heat. Using his knee, he parted her legs and made her lean against his thigh, creating friction he felt she wanted against her body. Sheryl moaned his name and tried to wrap her legs around him, seeing this, the green haired male entered her apartment and slammed the door closed behind him, still lip-locked to the blonde. Then, he carried her to her bedroom, laying her on the comfy bed, he needed just one thing before letting himself go completely.

"Do…you want this?" he asked hoarsely, looking down at the flushed, hot woman laying on the bed. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks tainted red, her lips were red and swollen because of his attack earlier… she was ready, he knew… ready to be his… she just had to say the words.

Sheryl breathed sharply… did she want this? For so long she guarded herself, protected that portion of her heart she felt could only be given to her one true love… Alto destroyed her strong and fragile heart, but as the year progressed, she wasn't as devastated as she thought she would be… and it was all because of this man…

He was there to pick up the pieces. He listened to her woes and shared in her pain. He accepted the broken woman she was then and made her see why she sang for. She knew what she wanted alright, and this time, she wasn't letting her love get away so lightly.

"I want you" Her voice was dark with passion. The effect was immediate. Blair tossed his social clothes to the ground and pounced on her with only his usual purple uniform… his form fitting and tight uniform… He pushed her up the bed and once again positioned a knee between her legs, creating that delicious friction there. Sheryl opened her mouth to moan his name, but he took the opportunity to steal her breath away with another soul shattering kiss. To distract her, he sucked on her tongue, rendering her quite compliant while he worked away the laces of her dress.

"B- Blair …" Sheryl cried out when he locked her arms above her head, she tried to buckle her hips, but only made herself rub deliciously against him. He released her mouth from his after that and started to suck on her neck, swirling his tongue and leaving a trail of marks. Sheryl was moaning his name now over and over, body coiling under his for freedom and the chance to touch him too, but he held her hands firmly and made their bodies rub even more, using her own struggle against her.

Using his other hand, he finished the laces and freed her from the dress, releasing her to remove it completely, this time the one to seize the opportunity was Sheryl. With a lustful gleam in her eyes, Sheryl pushed him off of her, catching him by surprise and rolled them both so that she was on top. The blonde then finished by tossing her dress somewhere on the floor, rocking against his hips only in her underwear.

"..." The blond Songstress breathed against his pierced ear, smiling with satisfaction as she saw the shivers that she caused. His Uniform would have to be gone too, so bringing their lips together again in another heated kiss, Sheryl wound her arms around his neck and brought him to a sitting position, with her straddling his lap.

Blair, feeling as her hands started to map his back and undo the zipper that held his clothes, shrugged the tight shirt off, then, to remove his pants, he pushed Sheryl once again under him, standing over her on all four, he removed his pants, now naked to her eyes to see.

"You… you're beautiful" Sheryl whispered, eyes running from his head to his toes, blushing darkly as she shamelessly stared at _him_. He was perfect, just like she knew he would be. Lean body with something tightly coiled underneath the soft skin. The mechanic parts of him that she knew were there, all his strength now above her, making her feel so protected and warm. Her hands were now caressing his chest, and the mad beating of his heart was enough to make her toes curl. Raising her head, Sheryl started to distribute kisses all around his chest and neck, making him shudder and tremble with desire.

"So are you… inside and out" His voice, like a wicked touch, made her back arch and a gasp escape her lips. His hands traveled south and found the flimsy material her panty was made of. Without even a grunt, he had her naked too, throwing the shredded small piece of clothing away.

Sheryl cried out against his chest, one of his hands was holding her down by the waist while the other had snaked down to her core. His fingers were playing with her, making the busty blond squirm for release. She groaned and mewled his name as something heated even more in her stomach, she felt him breathe against her neck, kissing and licking the tingling spots where he left his teasing purple marks. Finally, when she felt she couldn't take it anymore, all the pleasure mounting in her was released, and Sheryl screamed again, washed against this ocean of sensations.

"Relax…" He whispered to her ears. Her still trembling body was half-sated, but the lust she felt was still mounting as the male above her started to rub himself against her, yet again. Then, she understood why she should relax. Slowly, she felt him coming into her, stretching her untouched walls as he advanced. Sheryl's throat closed as pain blossomed from her core. It was painful, like she was being ripped in two. Her lover gently held her, easing her pain with his touch. His hands found that place again and he started to massage her there, drawing a deep moan from the blonde.

Sheryl felt herself give away, something broke and mended inside of her as he was now completely sheathed and they were joined as one. Eyes closed tightly when he started to move, now that she was more relaxed, both his hands were braced by the side of her head, Sheryl hugged him by the shoulders, needing something to hold on to when wave after wave of pleasure threatened to wash her again.

Blair grunted and groaned, sounds that made Sheryl even tighter around him. The pain was but a past memory, all she seemed aware now was him and the way he was making her feel by their rocking bodies. Her hips rose to meet his, and to mix pain and pleasure, his thrusts got fiercer. He wasn't being as gentle with her as before, and once again, that fire building in her stomach was getting out of control.

"BLAIR!" Sheryl screamed in her passion the name of her lover. She reached that place where pleasure made her body pulse, eager and wanton, it was stronger than the first time he made her get there, it was more powerful and it shook her whole being. Her body tried to coil around his, but he wasn't allowing her rest yet, his rocking continued with more urgency, Sheryl was screaming in pleasure soon again, as the friction caused by his movement teased her. Hot, hot and burning. The fire exploded again, barely able to breath, the blond opened her mouth in a mute scream. Her lover took her mouth with his, licking her tongue and tearing more throaty moans from the songstress.

"Sheryl…" He groaned her name, deep, rough and lustful. A satisfied breath. Sheryl shivered, feeling him stiffen inside of her, his heat radiating to her own body. Still gripping each other, both of them took deep breaths, calming their hearts.

"Blair … I…" Sheryl gasped out, he didn't let her finish, with a now much more chaste kiss, he withdrew from her body.

"Shhh, let me hold you now" He wasn't asking for permission, only acceptance. Sheryl nodded mutely, snuggling against his chest and closing her eyes. Body tired, sore and throughout satisfied… he played her like the Harmonica he loved, and she sang for him in return. This is what love is supposed to feel, Sheryl realized, warm, cozy, protected from the cold and not alone anymore, home… and for that moment, she contented in feeling safe and loved in the arms of this man.

"I love you" Sheryl muttered, half asleep now.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Look… how many…" Ranka stuttered, impressed and incredulous… at the amount of Vajra Larvas playing around the hill… the green soft beings, small and cute looking… hundreds of them too…

"I have a theory…" Luca offered with a blush staining his cheeks. When everyone looked at him expectantly, he cleared his throat before continuing… "Ranka-san and Alto-senpai's wedding last week… must have affected them somehow…" He coughed, embarrassed. Ranka though, was looking like an overgrown strawberry, her face that glowing red. Alto looked mortified, before his eyes widened when he felt twin glares at the back of his neck.

"Alto…" Captain Lee growled darkly. A little over to the captain's left, Blair was growling too.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Ozma, she's a young woman beggining her married life…" Kathy told her boyfriend, holding his hand in hers to hold him off in case Ozma decided to pummel Alto… again. "Even if her marital bliss means an increase in the Vajra population…" Finished the green eyed commander, gulping when the two protective older brothers now glared at _her_.

"Aw, Blair, as if you're not to blame too!" Sheryl laughed heartily, not caring the awkwardness her words made befall upon the group. They were staring at the green haired Cyborg suspiciously now, and Alto was giving him the evil eye.

Ranka was the first to understand… and when she did, she joined Sheryl within laugher.

"Oh, Sheryl-san! Should I call you nee-chan now?" Ranka teased, small tears of mirth escaping her eyes. Realization dawned on the others, while Blair's face got paler by the second. Sheryl blushed like a school girl and batted her lashes.

"That's up to your brother, Ranka-chan" Sheryl offered, a little hesitant. Ranka grinned and turned to face her serious looking brother.

"Yes…" Brera sulked at being the center of attention. Alto smirked knowingly while Ozma sulked too… Kathy looked between Ranka's two brothers before giggling herself.

"Oh, Ozma, make sure _we_ get married before these two!" Kathy warned between her giggles, making the poor captain sweat. Blair started to brood and Sheryl didn't want that, so she sneaked her arm around his and pulled him away, aware of the couple of eyes burning holes on her back.

"Don't worry, they're just happy" Sheryl smiled up at Blair, walking through the fresh forest of their Host Planet, hoping from side to side, were more of those babies Vajras.

"I… am happy " He mumbled, still sulking. Sheryl shook her head and was caught by surprise when his lips met hers. "Because I am with you" He deepened the kiss, already pulling Sheryl's body closer to his. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

For the next couple of weeks, the Vajra population unexplainably grew… And for some reason, they were more lovable than usual…

The END! :)

Please tell me what you think! I'm still blushing after proof-reading this…


End file.
